


[Podfic] Cleanup on Aisle Three

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of An Errant Tumbleweed's Keep a light on for me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, bdsm relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of An Errant Tumbleweed/cryogenia's 'Cleanup on Aisle Three'</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The new ‘all natural’ market on the ground floor of the Skyline 21 is the green grocer’s equivalent to an Apple Genius bar: wide aisles, minimalist displays, and lots and lots of cheerful light.</p>
<p>    Bucky only resorts to it in the direst of circumstances.</p>
<p>    (For the Tumblr request: "Stucky & grocery shopping" - now with a whole lot of bonus Natasha.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cleanup on Aisle Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cleanup on Aisle Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536669) by [cryogenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/pseuds/cryogenia). 



Author: An Errant Tumbleweed (cryogenia)  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:14:07  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Cleanup%20on%20Aisle%20Three.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Paper Trails' by Darkside.

This podfic contains some text-message related sound effects, so don't get super confused and start thinking your phone is lying to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [An Errant Tumbleweed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/pseuds/An%20Errant%20Tumbleweed) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
